


Зеркало

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Empathy, Gen, Many ends, More empathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Уилл впервые чувствует своё - только своё - желание в семь. Он смотрит на хромого пса, сидящего у стены магазина, у входа в который его оставил отец, и остро ощущает… Жалость. Она - словно соль на языке, слишком яркая для этого дня и всей жизни Уилла.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	Зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, спойлеры к ещё не опубликованному и многое другое
> 
> АУ, где эмпатия Уилла выкручена на полную мощность. Уиллоцентризм.
> 
> У фанфика есть бета - Хэлен.
> 
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> https://fanfics.me/fic148804  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9647466

Уилл впервые чувствует своё — только своё — желание в семь. Он смотрит на хромого пса, сидящего у стены магазина, у входа в который его оставил отец, и остро чувствует… Жалость. Она — словно соль на языке, слишком яркая для этого дня и всей жизни Уилла. С непривычки ему немного страшно, но одновременно — любопытно. Мир словно бы обрёл вкус и яркие цвета, всё вокруг становится как никогда чётким и бесконечно интересным.  
Он подходит ближе к существу, заставившему его очнутся. Садится на корточки и протягивает руку, не решаясь дотронуться, но желая этого всем сердцем. Уилл хочет провести кончиками пальцев по мягкой на вид шерсти, лежащей волнами. Его не беспокоит грязь, застрявшие колючки и неопрятный вид собаки. Уилл знает — это существо не причинит ему вреда, и медлит не из-за страха. Просто он всё ещё оглушён обрушившимся на него открытием. Что бывает _так_.  
— Уилл, — сурово произносит вернувшийся отец, и краски незаметно бледнеют, а острота пережитого притупляется. — Отойди от шавки!  
Желания отца заслоняют всё, что Уилл пережил только что. Мальчик привычно растворяется в них, погружается с головой. Отец хочет, чтобы Уилл был послушным, чтобы перестал трогать грязное животное и отправился домой.  
И Уилл не может сопротивляться. Всё, что у него выходит — это бросить последний взгляд на пса прежде, чем уйти.

* * *

Уилл осознает, что с ним что-то не так в тринадцать. Это осознание настигает его внезапно, в самый неподходящий момент. Уилл обнаруживает себя на кухне — он готовит ужин на троих. Себя, отца и его… женщину. Но в тот момент он забывает о жарящейся рыбе, застыв истуканом и разрываясь от противоречия. Впервые то, что Уилл _чувствует_ , вызывает отвращение.  
Возбуждение, взаимное желание двоих прикасаться друг к другу, почти перешагивающее грань приличий. Уилл знает, что это могут быть отец и Сара — дом стоит на отшибе и поблизости больше никого нет. То, как его наполняют чувства Сары — это даже хуже, чем просто отвращение.  
Это не моё — говорит себе Уилл. Нет-нет-нет, я не хочу этого, прекрати, просто перестань, не надо… Он не может сформулировать хоть одну внятную мысль, вся его сущность восстает против желания оказаться оттраханным собственным отцом. Мерзость — это жгучий перец на языке, слишком острый, чтобы вдохнуть. Уилл не может больше терпеть и кричит. Громче, чем когда-либо, инстинктивно закрывая уши ладонями.  
Это помогает — он чувствует страх Сары. Что-то внутри него упивается им, _наслаждается_ её страданиями. И это — не чужое, а только его.  
Уилл изо всех сил вцепляется в эту тьму, желая не отпускать как можно дольше. Он больше не хочет быть кем-то ещё.

* * *

Уилл делает всё наоборот, когда ему исполняется девятнадцать. Он проходит на бюджет в академию полиции. Несмотря на отца и его желания, несмотря на необходимость прикладывать такие усилия, которых большинство окружающих даже не в силах представить. Уилл поступает наперекор, просто потому, что это — единственное, что он вообще может.  
Ведь Уилл — чёртово зеркало, отражающее любого, кто пройдёт мимо. Он хранит в себе отпечатки желаний всех встреченных людей, даже если не хочет. Жить с этим проклятием трудно, почти невыносимо, и Уилла больше всего пугает перспектива потерять те крупицы себя, что у него вообще есть.  
Он знает, что сами мысли о таком — уже победа. И всё же… Уилл всё ещё слишком легко впадает в зависимость от людей. Он не может сказать «нет» влюблённой в него девушке, но чувствует совсем не то, что и она. Уиллу встречается с ней несколько месяцев, и в редкие моменты полных просветлений ощущает лишь усиливающееся раздражение.  
День, когда у него получается порвать с ней, становится лучшим за долгие годы. А после всё получается куда легче.

* * *

Уилл совершает ошибку в двадцать четыре. Он уже умеет отключаться от чужих желаний, сдвигать их на задний план, и видит самого себя настолько ясно, как не видел никогда. Но Уилл всё ещё не может противостоять самым сильным порывам. Это почти стоит ему жизни и позволяет в очередной раз прозреть.  
Потеря работы даже не кажется Уилла такой уж ужасной — по крайней мере, в первое время. Возможность побыть, наконец, наедине с собой, заставляет его кое-что осознать. Уилл вспоминает то, что _чувствовал_ в секунду, пока в него не попала пуля. Желание другого человека убить его было… Странным. Уилл не может подобрать этому название, но нечто внутри него откликается на зов.  
Та тьма, что он всегда оберегал и лелеял, предстаёт перед Уиллом во всей красе. Его истинные желания, его суть — он видит всё абсолютно ясно.  
Страх — как горечь на языке, как змея, свернувшаяся внутри. Уилл впервые задумывается о том, что его эмпатия может быть не проклятием, а спасением.

* * *

Уилл встречает Ганнибала в тридцать четыре, и в этот момент его жизнь заканчивается. Начинается что-то новое, похожее то ли на перерождение, то ли на медленную смерть. Столь же прекрасное, как и отвратительное. Противоестественное, но правильное. Ганнибал притягивает его — ту тьму, что скрыта внутри, заменяя Уиллу душу.  
Он узнаёт эту песню не сразу, не в силах противостоять сладкому соблазну. Впервые за долгие годы Уиллу вовсе не хочется цепляться за _нормальную жизнь_ , выстроенную с одной только целью — удержаться на краю. А Ганнибал улыбается и уговаривает шагнуть прямо в пропасть.  
Уилл осознаёт, что происходит, когда остаётся всего шаг. И тогда же понимает всё. Слишком захваченный чужими желаниями, совпадающими с его собственными, он с трудом может оценивать происходящее. Ганнибал знает, чего хочет, — и это хуже всего, ведь из-за этого ему почти невозможно сопротивляться.  
Лишь оказавшись в тюрьме, Уилл наконец понимает, куда позволил себя завести и что сделал. Он словно бы просыпается от долгого кошмара, распахивает клетку и выбирается на волю. Ирония в том, что именно сейчас он в клетке. Но это и к лучшему — у Уилла появляется много времени, чтобы всё обдумать и решить, наконец, чего же хочет он сам.  
Ответ заставляет Уилла долго смеяться.  


три

Уиллу всё ещё тридцать четыре, когда он выходит из тюрьмы, так же, как и попал — благодаря Ганнибалу. Он укрепляется в принятом во время заключении решении. Придя к Ганнибалу, Уилл вновь окунается в его тоску, ощущает тёмную радость и предвкушение — чужое и своё одновременно. Он долго и со вкусом сопротивляется, не позволяя свой тьме раствориться в чужой, но в какой-то момент просто больше не может. Тьма Ганнибала имеет особый вязко-сладкий привкус, и именно таким Уилл запоминает их первый поцелуй.  


Уиллу уже тридцать пять, когда он, наконец, отражает только свои желания. И немного — Ганнибала.  
Но только потому, что сам того хочет.  


два

Уиллу всё ещё тридцать четыре, когда он выходит из тюрьмы, так же, как и попал — благодаря Ганнибалу. Он всё ещё сомневается в принятом решении. Но, придя к Ганнибалу, просто понимает, что не может поступить иначе. Позволить другому человеку вести себя, задавать курс и прокладывать дорогу. Только не снова.  
И он держит свою тьму в узде, используя на благо. Уилл доводит игру до конца и получает награду — кровавую улыбку на животе и память о невыносимой боли своего предательства.  
Уилл не знает, что болит сильнее.  


Уиллу тридцать восемь, когда они с Ганнибалом убивают Дракона, и он устал сопротивляться. Ему невыносимо быть чьей-то тенью, отражением тысячи душ. Уилл не может по-настоящему противостоять Ганнибалу — потому что знает его слишком хорошо, даже лучше, чем тот знает себя.  
Уилл больше не собирается бежать — но и жить так не может. Уилл знает, что будет дальше, если останется — он подчинится, незаметно, по капле. Перестанет быть собой. Исчезнет всё, кроме тьмы. Ганнибал ошибается, считая, что у кого-то из них есть выбор.  
Поэтому Уилл утягивает их вниз, надеясь, что чуда не случится.  


один

Уиллу всё ещё тридцать четыре, когда он сходит с ума, и с тех пор время больше не имеет значения. Он пытается понять, есть ли у него хоть что-то своё — не чужие желания и не сопротивление им. Уилл ищет и ищет, но находит лишь пустоту.  
Просто оболочка. Задняя сторона зеркала, не имеющая ничего, пока кто-то не пройдёт мимо. Уилл благодарен Ганнибалу за то, что смог раскрыть глаза. Мысли его текут всё быстрее и хаотичнее, уходят дальше от нормальности.  
Уилл не замечает несостыковок в своей теории, потому что это его больше не интересует.  
— Уилла Грэма не существует, — отвечает он всем, кто зовёт его по имени.  
Всё, что от него остаётся — это отражения.  


ноль

— Прости меня, сынок, — шепчет мать и гладит Уилла по голове. — Прости за то, что ты должен будешь пережить.  
— Уиллу грустно? — спрашивает двухлетний мальчик так, как его учили.  
— Нет, милый, это маме грустно, — отвечает ему женщина. — Это не твои чувства. Однажды ты поймёшь.  
Она грустно улыбается, и Уилл повторяет её, словно идеальное зеркало.  



End file.
